Harry Time
by maverick9871
Summary: There comes a time in everyone's life where they decide that it's ME TIME. Well Here's Harry and it's Harry Time.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

A 10 year old Harry Potter blinked as he opened his eyes and found himself in the pantry under the stairs at Number 4 Pivot Drive, the home of his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley.

Blinking several times as he patted around him he eventually found his glasses and put them on.

With his eyes now in focus Harry looked around and pursed his lips a moment and thought "_No...No this will not do at all."_

20 minutes later, the wall holding the only door in the pantry was glowing with bloody symbols before the wall vanished.

Harry nods and walked toward the front door grabbing the car keys to his uncles car that were hanging on the wall and walked out the door leaving the door standing open.

Several hours later, Vernon's car pulled up to a to a dead end road that had a view of the english channel.

Harry stepped out of the car and looked around and took a look around and thought "_This should work."_

Reaching up Harry ripped off the sleave of his shirt and walked toward the back of the car before unscrewing the gas cap and began to stick the sleave into the gas tank.

Walking back up toward the driver door Harry grab a lighter out of the ash tray and placed his foot on the brake before putting the car in neutral.

Climbing back out of the car Harry moved back to the rag and using the lighter he set the rag on fire before moving to the back and pushing the car forward toward the dead end.

The car rolled off the dead end and moments later a huge explosion was seen coming from the edge.

Smirking Harry turned and began to walk away and thought "_Let's see you explain to your job about your company car that you cared more about then your own nephew Uncle V_."


	2. Chapter 2

4 months later, Harry walked into a dentist office in London and quickly looked around before walking up to the reception desk.

A curly, brown hair woman with brown eyes sat behind the counter and said "Hello young man, Welcome to the Grangers Dentist Office. How can I help you today."

Harry bit his lip looking at the name plate on the woman shirt seeing Emma Granger and said "I'm actually looking for Hermione Granger. Are you any relations to her."

Behind the counter, Emma blinked and sat back slightly and said "She's my daughter...Why are you looking for her."

Harry let out a deep breath and said "Thank goodness. I've been going through every phonebook I can find in order to track her down. Um...Is there anyway I can talk to you privately. I mean I don't want to disturb your business or anything like that."

Emma asked "What exactly do you need to talk to me about...What does this have to do with my daughter."

Harry looked around and not seeing anyone else and said "I'm actually not looking for her but you and yes I know that sounds confusing but if you will give me a moment I can explain."

Emma nods and Harry said "On July 31, 1980, a red hair green eye woman named Lily gave birth at a birthing class to a son. The baby was coming out backwards...do you remember that." as he looked at her.

Emma eyes widen and said in a shocked voice "Yes I do...How do you know about that."

Harry smiled and said "That baby was me."

Emma eyes got a look of wonder on her face and put her hand over her mouth and said "Oh wow...I...I don't know what to say. I...What are you doing here. Where is your mom."

Harry smiled slipped slightly and said "Well...I wanted to say thank you for saving mine and my mothers life. According to her diary, if you hadn't of done what you did then we both would have died...As for my mother...She's dead."

Emma eyes softened and said "I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

Harry looked down and said "That's part of the reason I was looking for you besides saying thank you. You see, my father was in law enforcement and a crime boss wanted revenge on my family and began to hunt us down...On October 31, 1981 dad died trying to protect mom and me after we were betrayed by someone who knew where we were hiding at and then after dad died mom fought to protect me and died but not without saving me...government workers placed me with my aunt and uncle until recently when something my mom had prepared for in case she passed away was put into action by our bank and I am now living in my family home."

Emma frowned and said "I'm sorry to hear that...So what can I do for you."

Harry bit his lip and said "I was wondering if you might be willing to tell me anything you might remember about my mother. I know it's been years and you probably only barely remember her but the only memories I have of her are from her diary and hearing dad telling mom to take me and run and mom refusing to abandon me to save her own life when the crime boss offered her a chance to live in exchange for watching me die...I...I was hoping you could tell me anything...even if it's something like what she color shoes she wore or something. I know this must be wierd for you but I just want to know anything about my parents. That's why when I read mom's diary I began to look for you. Mom wrote in it that you had a daughter named Hermione and that your name was Granger. She didn't put your first name so that way if her diary was discovered by the crime boss that you and your family would be protected...please...anything." as he had tears in his eyes.

Emma bit her lip and said "She...She loved you very much. She told me durring the classes how you were her magical miracle...Your dad...He couldn't come to most classes because of work so I was her coaching partner most of the time...She was very beautiful and kind but she also could be quite stubern also...She wore robes and soft padded sandels...when...when you were being delivered she told me if the choice came down between you and her that I was to save you no matter what...she had a craving for treacle tart."

Harry smiled and said "That's my favorite."

Emma smiled softly and said "I...I'm not sure but I think I have some pictures of her back at home. Some of the other mothers took pictures of her holding you since your father wasn't there at the time you were delivered and they sent them to me and your mom said she would come by and get them but she never did for some reason. I think I still have them. If you want I could try and find them for you."

Harry eyes widen and said "I would like that if it's not to much trouble."

Emma shook her head and said "It's no trouble at all Harry. Why don't you give me your mailing adress and..."

Harry quickly said "That's not possible...I mean, the bank makes sure all mail I get is sorted by them and all bills are paid by them. My family home is under special security provided by my bank. It's official mailing address was removed from all registries to help protect me just in case any of the followers of the crime boss decide to get revenge for thier boss. The bank also makes sure the only mail I get is from trusted individuals who have been cleared by security. Even if I tell them to expect something from you it would most likely take several months before they risk my life to give it to me...Is there any way I might be able to pick them up from you."

Emma frowned and said "I suppose but is it safe for you to be out traveling if your bank is taking so much precaution."

Harry said "All the security my parents and the bank set up to protect me would only last until my birthday. When I turn 11 I'll be taking a test and once I pass it I'll be legally recognised as a emancipated minor which means I have nearly all rights of an adult. Besides that I'll be leaving the country September 1st to attend a private school my parents both attended. My trips out in public are part of the test to show that I can get from point A to point B and back again without trouble. I'm sure I've got a security agent following me in disguise to make sure I am safe. I won't live my life in fear. To do so means that even though I am alive those men who took my family from me have already won."

Emma bit her lip again and said "I see...Well if you want your aunt or..."

Harry interupted her again and said "My aunt and uncle won't do anything for me. The government workers who placed me with them basically had to threaten to have my uncle fired from his job and my cousin taken from my aunt in order for them to take me after my parents were killed. My aunt and mom didn't get along. I think there was a problem with my grandparents thinking there was a mixup at the hospital or possibly my grandmother cheated on my grandfather. For what ever reason my aunt and mom look nothing alike and this caused such bad blood between them that I once got my arm broke and it took them two weeks to take me to a hospital to get it checked and only then because it was getting infected. It's one of the reason I now live pretty much alone besides my maids."

Emma frowned and said "Then I guess we will just have to arrange to meet again."

Harry bit his lip and said "How about letting me treat you and your family to a meal at my home. I figure you don't like the thought of someone my age being alone and that way you can see I am actually being taken care of and everything is fine. How about Saturday afternoon. I can have someone pick your family up here and drive you to my home...say 3pm."

Emma blinked and said "I'm flattered by the offer but why...why would you want my family and I to come for dinner with you."

Harry looked down and said "I...My mother's diary spoke a lot about you and your daughter Hermione...My mother promised herself in her diary that she was going to repay you for what you did after things calmed down with the crime boss dad was trying to take care of...She also hoped that I would get a chance to become friends with your daughter because she wanted to become friends with you...I...I feel that if I can fulfill my mothers promise then I'll be a little bit closer to her...I don't have any friends myself. My cousin made sure anyone who tried to be friends with me in school would be threatened by his little gang because his parents wanted to make sure that I was unhappy...my aunt hated my mother so much she told me all these years my mother was a whore who died in a car wreck with a drunk and my father was just some guy who paid her to spread her legs for a one night stand who gave her an STD...until recently those were the only knowledge I had of my parents...I...I don't know what my new school is going to be like but I was hoping that if I can become friends with you and your family that I could write to you then if I don't make any friends there I won't be completely lonely...pretty stupid, huh."

Emma couldn't keep herself calm any longer. She got up and walked out into the lobby quickly and bent down and wrapped Harry in a hug causing him to flinch which was noticed by Emma who had tears in her eyes and she said in a kind motherly voice "No...it's not stupid at all and my family would love to become friends with a nice young man like you. We will be glad to have dinner with you Saturday."

Harry smiled a small smile and said "Thanks." softly as a tear fell down his face.

20 minutes later when Dan and Hermione Granger returned with lunch it was a misty eyed Emma who looked up at them from her desk and said "Don't make plans for this weekend. I've already made plans for us."


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly before 3 PM on Saturday, Emma was leaning against the front of her family dental clinic with her husband Dan standing beside her with his arms crossed. Sitting beside them on the ground with a book in her hand was Hermione who was reading the book.

A black limo pulled up to the curb in front of thier practice and the back door opened and Harry stepped out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green polo shirt.

Emma eyes widen seeing Harry while the rest of her family looked at the limo before looking at Harry and Emma said "Hello Harry. It's good to see you again."

Harry smiled at her and said "It's good to see you again as well Mrs. Granger. Is this your family." as he motioned toward Dan and Emma.

Emma nods and said "This is my husband Dan and this is my daughter Hermione." as she motioned to each one.

Hermione who had quickly got up when the Limo pulled to a stop smiled a small smile and Dan held out his hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. My wife has told us about your meeting and about your history together."

Harry shook the hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet the man who captured the heart of a kind hearted woman like your wife sir."

Dan smiled slightly and Harry turned to Hermione who was looking nervous and Harry said "Hello, my name is Harry and it's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Granger." as he gently grab her hand and bent down and kissed it shocking Hermione and her parents.

Hermione blushed slightly and said "It's nice to meet you Harry."

Harry nods and said "If you all are ready we can leave at any time." as he motioned toward the car.

Dan asked "Where are we going exactly."

Harry looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head and said "I already explained to Mrs. Granger about all the precautions the bank has taken to insure my protection so I couldn't tell you the address even if I had wanted to. Even I don't know the exact location of my home. If you wish to cancel I'll understand since you don't..."

Emma said "NO. We are going." as she shot a glare at Dan.

Harry nods with a small smile and Emma placed her hand on her husband arm and said "Alright Harry, we are ready to go though I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

Harry nods and said "Shall we." as he opened the door to the limo.

Emma nods and moved toward the limo followed by Hermione and Dan followed after them but not before shooting a glance at Harry.

Harry climbed inside and closed the door and Dan said "This car looks bigger on the inside then it does on the outside." as he sat beside his wife on the seat on the far side away from the door they all climbed in with Hermione beside her on the other side.

Harry who had sat beside the door said "It will be about 30 minutes before we get there due to traffic. Can I get you something to drink. Soda, water, wine." as he motioned toward the mini fridge that was beside his seat.

Emma said "Aren't you a little young to be drinking wine."

Harry shrugged and said "I had a bottle placed inside to chill since I read some where in the books on manors that you suppose to give a gift when you invite someone over."

Hermione giggled slightly causing Harry to look at her and she said "The person you invite is suppose to bring you a gift and that's only for really high class meetings."

Harry blushed and said "Oh...Well would you like anything anyways."

Emma said "Water please."

Harry nods and after the other 2 agreed with her Harry retrieved 4 bottles of water from the fridge and handed them out.

After taking a sip Harry said "I'm really sorry about all the secrets and thank you all for taking the time out of your life to join me today and to trust me enough to come with me."

Emma smiled gently and said "It's alright Harry. I'm suprised that your bank though has so much influence over you though."

Harry bit his lip and said "My mother...she...when you went to deliver me, she said in her diary that my cord was around my neck...she wrote down that when you were trying to free it that she was blacking in and out...she...she wrote that during one of those spells that she had a vision...I know it sounds crazy but this vision scared her a lot...It showed her my life. It showed her that a politic figure they trusted would use his power to have my parent's will's supressed and then make himself my guardian so that he could steal my families fortune claiming it was for my care wehn it was going to go in his pockets...the scary thing is that part of her vision really did happen." as he took another sip of water.

Harry eyes glossed over slightly and said "He did have my parents will's supressed and he did make himself my guardian and then had me placed with my aunt and uncle who he knew hated my mother...mom's vision saw my life in her vision and most of what she wrote was pretty close to what happen...I guess it could have been just her mind showing her what she suspected my happen and not really a vision...but what ever the reason she saw what she did it scared her enough that she secretly made plans to make sure that if it did happen that I could escape from his control and escape from my aunt and uncle."

Taking another sip of water Harry continued "Mom had set up arrangements with the bank...My family is considered an ancient and noble family. It can be traced back to before the time of King Arthur."

Hermione said "But King Arthur was just a myth."

Harry looked over at her and said "Myths are often based on truths. Sure some of the stories about him are fake or have been distorted over time and by word of mouth but there really was a King Arthur who did have a kingdom in this country named Camelot. He did have an advisor name Merlin who was a chemist of some degree. My family on my fathers side can prove this because it can be showned that Merlin was a student at the very school that I will be attending September 1st. The school was founded by four families back in the middle of the 9th century in Scottland of which I am one of the last decendants of. My bank has been a partner of this school since the time of the founding."

Taking a moment to catch his breath and to drink another sip of water Harry said "That's part of the reason why the crime boss was after my family...Like myself he is also a decendant of one of the four founders. Our families are linked to this school...There are nearly 200 vaults inside the bank full of gold, jewels, and other treasures...Enough to buy a country and still have change left over...With me being the last of my family...If I die without a blood heir then all that gold will be transfered into the schools vaults...Because of the crime boss's criminal activities he can't access those vaults as long as another founder heir lives. If all the founder heirs die without blood heirs then control of those vaults as well as the school would switch over to the ministry."

Finishing off his bottle of water Harry looked over at the Grangers and said "That is why the bank is doing everything they can in order to protect me...If the minstry got control of those vaults then not only would over a thousand years of history be lost but the bank would lose it's largest customer, the school would most likely be changed to destroy what it stood for or closed, and that's not even counting the economic disaster that would cause. Right now the world governments are pretty balanced out because they have a system of checks and balance to make sure no one government can overpower another. What would happen if suddenly a government came into control of that much wealth...it could cause WWIII by either those who get the wealth, those who want the wealth, or those who fear what others would do with or for the wealth."

Dan said "How is it that you can bring such a compelling argument Harry."

Harry sighed and said "Every day for the last 4 months I have had 6 hours of lessons with private tutors provided by the bank. Econemy, politics, history geography, self defence, laws and customs...please don't tell my teachers about me making the mistake about the wine gift I have in the fridge here. I'll have another 3 page essay over them again if you do." with a look of fear on his face.

Emma giggled at the look on Harry's face and said "We won't tell but will we be meeting your tutors."

Harry became nervous and said "I...I don't think you will but you can never be sure...My lesson's usually start at 5 am with physical training and self defence until 7:30 am. I then have a half hour break to take a shower and eat a snack before which ever lesson I have that day begins. Time is money and neither should be wasted...at least that's the way the people at the bank feel. At least by noon every day I'm free and I have Sunday to rest as well as to complete any homework that I didn't get done earlier in the week."

Just then there was a knock on the tinted window that divided the front of the limo from the back and the window lowered a little and said "We're here."

Harry sighed and said "Right. Welcome to my home." as he opened the door.

Dan who was the first out of the car went wide eyed as he saw a huge 3 story tall white mansion.

A gasp from Emma as she got out caused Dan to look at her and help her out of the limo followed by Hermione.

Harry said "Welcome to my home Deathly Hollows."

All 3 Grangers turned thier head toward Harry and Emma asked "Why is this place called that...Where are we. The weather here is totally different. It was around 55F and cloudy when we got into the car. It's at least 80F here and sunny. There are also palm tree's growing here...what is going on Harry."

Harry closed his eyes a moment and said "Right now we are on a tropical island in what is known as the Bermuda Traingle. I knew you wouldn't believe me unless you saw proof with your own eyes which is why I waited until we got here and let you see that we are actually in a different region of the world before I explained the other reason why I have been tracking you down...Bebe."

A pop sound caught everyone attention as a 3 ft tall figure with large eyes, and pointy ears wearing a white dress appeared and the figure said in a female voice "Yes master Harry."

Harry motioned toward the Grangers and said "Bebe, these are the Grangers. This is Emma, Dan, and Hermione. They will be joining us for supper today. Can you fix us some tea and bring it to the deck."

Bebe said "Yes Master." before she disappeared in a pop.

Harry looked at the Grangers and said "Bebe is a house elf. Just like the story of King Arthur being based on some truths, other things like elfs, goblins, and dragons are also true. Magic is real also. We were brought here by magic. In England there are over 19,000 witches and wizards and around 20 million world wide. We have our own government who works secretly with the governments of the world. My own grandfather was knighted by the Queen of England along with 3 other wizards who helped assassinate 12 of Hitlers Generals durring WWII who were planning to use an experiment nerve gas on England. My family on my fathers side have been magical since the 9th century while my mother was a first generation witch or a muggleborn witch. Muggles are non magicals humans. The school I talked about is a magical school called Hogwarts. My dad was a magical police officer called an Auror. I know this is a lot to take in and normally I would get in a lot of trouble for telling you all this."

Dan said "Then if you could get into trouble then why are you doing it. Why bring us here." angrily.

Harry took a breath and said "Because when your wife saved my mothers life and my own life it created a debt called a life debt. I told your wife that I plan to become an emmancipated minor before I goto school this fall...when I do the 2 life debts my family owes her will activate and either one of 3 things has to happen. Either she acknowledges the debt which means either one of two things happen. Either I become a slave of your family where everything I own will become yours or I become betrothed to your daughter."

Everyone's eyes widen and Emma said "What if I don't acknowledge this...life debt."

Harry said "Then that which is given will be taken. My own magic will kill me. You saved my mothers and my life without the thought of reward. You put your own life at risk to save ours because if we had died from you doing something wrong you could have been arrested or killed for accidental manslaughter. There is one universal law. Nothing can be created without something of equal value being lost. Magic is bound by that law as is everything else in the world. If my mother was still alive then other options would be available but since my mother passed away before she could repay the life debt she owed you then the debt passed to me who also owed you a life debt. I have to repay the debt before I become an adult or the universal law will be broken and I'll pay the penalty for breaking it with my life."

Hermione asked "Is there anyway you can repay it before then."

Harry said "If I somehow saved your mom's life before then without it being a setup or preplanned then yes but that would require your mom to be put in a life or death situation like she wasn't paying attention and walked out in front of a car and I see it and react without thinking about the life debt and put my own life at risk doing it like shoving her out of the way and then hope the guy in the car stops in time or that I survive the hit then yes but because of all the variables then it's nearly impossible to arrange it...but that still would leave the life debt I owed her and not my mothers...No, the only way for me to live past July 31 is either have your mom accept the life debt an have me become your families slave or I become betrothed to to either her if she was single or the first single female to come from her if she was married meaning you."

Dan frowned and said "Why should we acknowledge this debt. We don't owe you anything." in an angry voice.

Harry took a deep breath and said through clenched teeth "You think I want this. You think that I woke up one morning and decide, hey, I want to get hitched to a girl I don't know or that I want to give up my freedom to become a slave or that I want to die." as he began to raise his voice.

Taking a quick breath Harry said quickly "I hate this. I hate that I had to spend the last 4 months tracking down every person in England with the last name Granger and hope that you hadn't left the country or that your wife hadn't remarried. I hate that I have a calander on my bedroom that is counting down to July 31st like an execution date. I hate that odds are that I'll be forced to marry Hermione and have a loveless marriage because she will hate me with you hating me and if by some miracle she does decide to marry me and we do fall in love that I'll see her pass away about 60 years before I do."

Harry began to pace back and forward and said while talking "I hate the fact that I have to act like a rich bastard so that way either you will be greedy and take me as a slave just to take what I have or that you want the best for your daugther and figure that by marring me then she won't be force to work at a job she hate's and can instead choose what she want to do be it taking care of the needy or if she want's to act like a rich bitch."

Panting Harry bent over and held his knees and said "Until 4 months ago I lived in a 3 foot by 5 foot pantry underneath the stairs in my aunt's home. I had to cook, clean, do laundry, take care of the yard and every other little thing her and her family could come up for me to do. I would get 2 pieces of bread and a glass of water for breakfast and that was all the food I was allowed a day unless there was company visiting that knew I was there. If it wasn't for school lunches then I would have starved to death years ago. Until a week before I started school I thought my name was freak. Anytime that I did better at school then my cousin I was beat within an inch of my life."

Looking up at Dan, Harry had tears in his eyes and said "I know what it's like to be treated as a slave. Once I found out I could escape that fate I took it but then I learned that I either had to become a slave again or marry someone who only has to sleep with me once to consumate our marriage and can leave me to do what ever the hell she once...the day I met your wife in your practice was the first time I can ever remember being hugged and I have no memories of ever being kissed or comforted or anything other children take for credit...I hate that I can't even look forward to dying because I've been told that if I die without a child related to me by blood then it will be my fault the world will dissolve into WWIII. That all those deaths will be because of me...I hate that I can't blame you because your all innocent in this...I hate that I can't blame anyone but myself and I can only blame myself for being born...Every night when I lived with my aunt I would pray that I would never wake back up so that I could be with my parents...I can't even do that now...now every night I curse myself and wish I never been born."

Falling to the ground and pulling his knees to his chest Harry said softly with his face in his legs "The best thing you could do for me is take me as a slave and then put me out of my misery. That way you and your family line would have the responsibility of making sure theres another generation."

Emma had her hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes as she looked at Harry while Dan had a look of sorrow on his face.

Hermione who stood there with tears rolling down her face slowly began to walk forward and sat down on her knees in front of Harry and pulled him into a hug and whispered "Shh...just let it out Harry...Just let it out."

Harry broke down and wrapped his arms around Hermione and cried into her shoulder.

Emma eyes softened and she looked at her husband who had a guilty look on his face and she moved to his side and embraced him and began to cry into his shoulder.

It was 5 minutes later that Hermione looked back at her parents and said "He's passed out. What should we do."

A pop sound drew thier attention and Bebe stood there with a sad look on her face and said "Master Harry cry himself to sleep again. Master should be in bed resting, not on ground." as she snapped her finger and Harry disappeared shocking the grangers.

Hermione looked around quickly and said "Where's Harry. What happened to him."

Bebe said "Bebe being a good elf and help master to bed. Does Master guest wish to eat. Dinner is served." as she fiddled with her dress.

Dan asked "Why do you call Harry Master...what are you."

Bebe looked up and said with pride in her voice "Bebe be house elf of the great Harry Potter. Bebe serve Master Harry."

Emma said "So your a...maid."

Bebe said "Bebe be anything Master Harry ask her to be. Bebe take care of Master Harry after bad people hurt Master Harry."

Bebe turned toward Hermione and asked "Will you be Master Harry witch."

Hermione asked "Do you mean his wife."

Bebe said "No. Bebe can feel your magic. You be magical like Master Harry. You be witch."

All 3 Grangers eyes widen and Dan said "You must be mistaken. We not magical."

Bebe shook her head and said "Bebe not mistaken. Bebe be elf. Bebe can feel magic. You both be muggle but you be witch."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma said "But...how can she be witch. She doesn't have magic."

A female voice that almost nobody recognised said "ENOUGH." causing everyone to look around except Bebe who said "Does Mistress wish to quit hiding now."

A sigh was heard before a 15 year old looking girl with brown bushy hair and green eyes stood there while removing what looked like a silver cloak.

Dan frowned and said "Who are you." in a defensive tone.

The girl said "My name is Harmony...Bebe, please go wake Harry back up and get him cleaned up and bring him to the dinning room. It's time I guess I told everyone the truth." as she reached up with her left hand and began to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Bebe said "Yes Mistress Harmony." as she disappeared with a pop sound.

Harmony looked up and over at the Grangers and said "Forgive me for startling you and allow me to tell you I am sorry for all the inconvienance that my actions have caused you."

Hermione asked "What do you mean. You haven't caused any inconvience."

Harmony smiled a small smile and said "Actually I have. I was the one who arranged for Harry to be given the books he read about life debts so that he would put all the effort he could into trying to get close to you and your family...unfortinately I did not realise how bad his life with his relatives he really was and how emotionally scarred he is by it."

Emma who had narrowed her eyes asked "But why would you do that."

Harmony smiled a small smile at her before a male scream was heard from the mansion and Harmony covered her mouth as her eyes showed she was amused and said with her hand still hiding her mouth "I guess Bebe actually dumped a bucket of cold water on him this time." causing the Grangers to go wide eyed a moment.

Harmony shook her head and said "Anyways, if you will join me for dinner I'll explain everything about why I have been secretly manipulating Harry into finding you and as well as explain the truth about the life debts and explain what Bebe said about your daugther being a witch. Follow me please." as she turned and began to walk toward the house.

The 3 Grangers shot looks at each other and began to follow her but Hermione was in the middle with her mom on her left and dad on the right with each holding onto her shoulder.

They walked into the mansion and found a huge greeting room with stairs leading up on both the left and right side of the room and Harmony who was standing on the other side of the room by a pair of large doors said "In here please." as she opened the door showing a large dinning room and walked to the table and sat down at the head of the table.

The Grangers glanced around the mansion and entered the dinning room and sat down across from Harmony at the other end of the table and Dan said "Will you explain now."

Harmony held up her finger a moment before a male voice was heard saying "Stupid elfs and stupid cold water. Why can't I ever catch a break."

As Harry came into the dinning room he froze and said "Who the hell are you." in a questioning and shocked tone.

Harmony smiled and said "If you would sit down Harry I'll be glad to explain everything to everyone here."

Harry narrowed his eyes and said "And why the hell should I. This is my house and you don't have permission to be here."

Harmony smiled even wider before her body began to change and Harry's eyes got wide as her body changed again and again taking the appearance of several people before changing back to her brown hair and green eyes and Harmony said "As you were saying."

Hermione asked "How did you do that." in an awed and shocked voice.

Harmony glanced at her and said "As soon as Harry sit's down I'll explain everything."

Harry frowned and said "What is your name because you just changed yourself to look like all my teachers."

Harmony said "That's because I was all your teachers Harry. Now please sit down."

Harry moved over and sat at the table but put himself where he could see both the Grangers and Harmony.

Harmony waved her hand and a book flew off a small table on the side of the room and landed in Harmony's hand and she turned the pages and said "I know you all have questions but if you will bear with me for a few moments I'll be able to start explaining everything but the information I am going to read to you is very important to understanding what I'm going to tell you so all of you be quite and stay seated."

Harmony looked at each of the people in the room and noticed they were all focusing on her and Harmony began to read "There once was a river so swift that no man who attempted to cross the river survived. One day three brothers came upon the river and using thier knowledge and power created a path to cross the river. As they were crossing it a figure appeared before them. The figure was Death. Death was angry at the three brothers but decided to trick the brothers by claiming to reward them for thier cleverness with one request. The eldest brother asked for a wand so powerful that no other could match it so death took a branch from a nearby tree and crafted a wand for the eldest brother. The..."

Harry said "What the hell does this story have to do with what is going on."

Harmony reached up her sleaved and pulled out a wand before a beam of light shot out of it and hit Harry before she did the same to the Grangers.

Harmony said "There. I have used a body binding spell on each of you to keep you in your seat and to make sure you don't interupt me again. Now where was I...Oh yes, the middle brother. The middle brother wanted to emberrass death even more and requested the ability to bring someone back to life so death reached into the river and removed a stone before giving it to the middle brother. The youngest brother who was by far the wisest did not trust death and asked for the ability to hide from death. Death Reluctantly handed his own invisibility cloak to the youngest. After the brothers crossed the eldest brother went to seek out a man who had defeated him in battle and fought the man before killing him. He then bragged about his wand and it's power and that he could never be defeated. Later that night another man snuck into the elder brothers room and cut his throat killing him before taking the wand and the elder brother soul was taken by death."

Getting a drink of water Harmony continued "The middle brother returned to his home and turned the stone three times clockwise while thinking about the girl he loved in his youth who had died and the stone brought her back to life, however she did not belong to this world she now found herself in and became depressed with it and the middle brother in his misery hung himself and again death claimed his soul like his eldest brother...Now death searched for many years for the youngest brother but thanks to the invisibility cloak death was not able to find him until the eldest brother at a very old age gave the cloak to his son before meeting death like an old friend. This is the story of the Deathly Hollows."

Closing the book Harmony took another drink of water and said "Now this may seem like a fairy tale and the way it is written is fictional...but fiction does have a root in fact. There were three brothers, thier names were Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell. Now these brothers were real...in fact Harry here is a decendant of the youngest Peverell brother. The granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell married a Caspion Harold Potter."

Getting another sip she continued "Now the river the three brothers learned to cross wasn't a river of water...the river was time itself. The three brothers learned to travel time. As hard as that might be for you to believe but time travel is possible."

Harmony smirked and reached into her pocket pulling out a gun causing everyone else in the room eyes to go wide and get a look of fear before she pointed the gun at Dan and said "You want proof, here's proof." as she shot Dan and then Emma and she said "Look at them Harry. Thier dead. Now look into Hermione eyes. Look at the fear in her eyes. Rememeber it."

Harry looked at Hermione eyes which were crying and looking at his with fear in them and a look of desperation...BANG.

Harry's eyes began to cry as he saw Hermione being killed. Turning his eyes back at Harmony his eyes went wide as he saw tears in her eyes and she said "My name is Harmony Emma Potter...I'm the daughter of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger...I just killed my mother and my grandparents, dad, so that you can have proof that time travel is real. You can go back in time and change things. Make sure mom doesn't die."

Harmony had tears in her eyes as she laid the gun on the table and looked at Harry and said "You don't know how hard this is for me dad...The story of the three brothers is mostly real. The figure known as death is not really a god or spirit but an evil wizard who manipulated things from the shadows, arranging for accidents to happen causing death to those who cross him...Our ancestors defeated him in battle and took the three items of power he had but he retreated before they could finish him off...he vowed revenge on our family...and arranged for the death of the two eldest brothers and it was only to save his son that the youngest brother went and faced death in battle."

Harmony wiped her face with a napkin and said "Death survived the battle and searched for the Hollows to reclaim them as well as search for our family to end it...He was the one who manipulated things from the shadows so that your parents would die. He's manipulated your life and will continue to do so until you die in battle leaving my mother who was unknown to both of you pregnant with me. Wanting to end our line he would manipulate someone to use a love potion on mom which was poisoned by him that killed her after giving birth to me. He then took over the world and use the world to hunt me down and try to exterminate me and anyone who get's close to me."

Harmony looked sadly at Harry and said "This is my end game dad...You saw how I changed my appearance. It's a special ability some people have. Those who have it are called metamorphs. A metamorph can never die of old age. Our morphing abilities allow us to change our organs just like our appearances. The only way we can die is to be killed in some way or by running out of magic...I'm telling you this so that you can use the knowledge that I am giving you to do what you feel is right. If you want to be with mom, then be with her, if not then at least I won't ever have to live the life I have had. I rather not exist then live the life I do...You dad though can do what I never could. This place is a sanctuary created by our ancestor to help fight death. Use the knowledge here to live...it's your time."

Standing up Harmony walked over and nealt down beside Harry and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a long hug and whispered "In case I never see you again I want you to know that I love you dad and I would have loved to been able to have grown up with you as my father...but I can't live with the memories of my past...this is my end game...I can't live with the memories of knowing the suffering that I have caused you this day...nor the memories of killing my mother and grandparents that I never knew but desperately wanted to...Goodbye father." as she let go of him and walked over to the gun that was on the table and placed it to her temple.

BANG


	5. Chapter 5

For Harry Potter it had been a long time since Harmony's end game. That day changed Harry's life in ways that no one could image. Gone was the boy who cried himself to sleep at nights in the cupboard under his aunt's stairs. In his place was not a weak abuse child. Instead there was a person with hidden strength and depths that defied logic.

Harry stood in a pair of blue jeans with a dark green silk shirt and a black cotton vest over the top of it. He had a leather jacket on over the vest Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out a gold pocket watch from the pocket of his vest and read the face on it

**10:14 am, July 1st 1991**

Closing the pocket watch Harry thought "_Absolutely perfect."_ as he turned and began to walk up the street.

After walking for 20 minutes, Harry notice the wall beside him began to shift as a building seem to pop out at him. Harry thought "_Hello, what have we here. Could this me..."_ as he looked up at the sign in the front of the building and read

**Leaky Cauldron**

Nodding to himself, Harry walked into the tavern and his eyes began to take in the people dinning, drinking, conversing, and passing through.

A gasp from the bar had Harry look over to see short balding hair man with a brown vest cleaning a bar mug said "Could it be. Blessed be, it is, it's Harry Potter."

Whispers and mumbles began to break out and Harry saw several people getting up and quickly heading toward him while getting louder in volume.

Quickly reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out something the others in the tavern hadn't had time to see before

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Silence.

Everyone was looking on at wide eyed and in shock at Harry who was holding a gun in his hand that was smoking and Harry turned his gun to the man at the bar and said "YOU."

The man behind the bar said in a scared voice "Me."

Harry said "Yes you. Are you the owner of this place."

The man said "Yes." in a shaky voice.

Harry said "What's your name."

The man said "Tom."

Harry said "Then Tom, as the owner of this tavern, do you let people form what looks like a mob on every person who enters here."

Tom shook his head and Harry said "Do you know every person who walks in this place and call them by name to loudly so everyone in here can see who enters, even if they are just passing through minding thier own business who are on thier way to Diagon Ally from the muggle world."

Tom shook his head no again and Harry asked in a calm but cold voice "Then Tom, what makes you think you have the right to single me out. I never introduce myself to you or anyone else in this place. Hm."

Tom who was shaking slightly said "Everyone knows you. Your Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

Before Harry could say anything a female voice said "What's going on here." in a commanding tone.

Several people relaxed as they saw the woman who walked in from the back dressed in robes with a monocle over one of her eyes.

Harry still pointing his gun at Tom glanced at the woman and said "I was just walking in with Tom here called out my name to everyone here and then they started to act like a pack of rabid animals forming a pack while getting louder and louder while approaching me. I don't know anyone here or what they were thinking so I was forced to fire off a couple of rounds of noise makers to get everyone to back off so that I can find out what is going on and if I need to defend myself from possible attack."

The woman said "So your gun is nothing more then a noise maker."

Harry said "You wish lady. All it takes is me to send a little magic into the runes on it and the noise makers will be instantly replaced with poison covered bullets that explode on contact. All it takes is a scratch and you will be dead in 3 seconds."

The woman said "My name is Amelia Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement and I order you to drop your weapon Mr. Potter."

Harry said "And why should I when the mob that caused me to defend myself still stands behind you and how do you know my name. I've never met you before or heard or this so called job title you have. I don't see any identification that tells me that you are who you claim to be and not someone using polyjuice or enchantment. Why should I drop my defense and not allow my house elf to kill the guy sneaking up on me with his wand drawn. Bebe, if he starts drawing magic or takes another step toward me, finish him."

A squeeky female voice said "Yes master."

Amelia eyes widen and said "Jordon, stop."

The man who was sneaking up on Harry stopped and Amelia said "It appears that we have a misunderstanding Mr. Potter. There is no reason for violence." as she held out her hand.

Harry said "Perhaps your right. If you would answer a few questions then I'll be glad to put my gun away. If you lie to me or attempt to use that wand you have hidden up your sleave then I'll defend myself and I don't take prisoners."

Amelia said in a shocked voice "You would kill someone."

Harry said "Considering I've seen 4 people murdered in front of me including my mother and another commit suicide while possibly being under the imperious curse I refuse to go down without a fight."

Amelia whose eyes had widen again nods her head slowly and said "Very well. I will try and answer your questions. We don't want anyone to die needlessly."

Harry nods slowly and said "First, Tom here says everyone knows me, that I'm the boy who lives. What the hell is he talking about."

Amelia said "I don't like being made a fool Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned and said "Amelia, I have no idea what your talking about. The only magical person I can remember meeting in the last 10 years until besides my house elf, was a witch who murdered 2 muggles and a muggle born witch before she killed herself. I only know about Diagon Ally from a book I found in an old library that is nearly 150 years old. I was just passing by when the enchantment over this place dropped and I decide to pass through to see how much about that book I read was real and how much was not."

Amelia who was staring into Harry's eyes said "On the night your parents were killed, the dark lord who killed them tried to kill you. Somehow his killing curse rebound and killed him and you survived the killing curse."

Harry pursed his lips and said "I can see your telling the truth...but now after the actions of the people gaping at us and this story I find myself believing that you are all a bunch of idiots because if what you said is true then why didn't the person who witness this help defend me or my parents instead of letting them be killed and he try to kill a helpless 1 year old. The way I see it is either someone made a rumor about what they think happened and word of mouth spread it from ther or the person who started the rumor was in fact working for this dark lord and lied in order to cover up something for him. So my next question to you is according to who. Who is the person who claimed I survived this so called killing curse."

Amelia frowned and said "I...I don't know."

Harry eyes darted around the room and said "What about any of you. Do any of you know who said I survived it."

Silence was all that could be heard as several people looked around nervously.

Harry frowned and said "Well if you can't produce a witness, do any of you have any other proof to back your story."

A male voice from the back of the room said "Your scar on your forehead."

Harry frowned and said "My scar...How dumb are you all. I got this scar when my mother jumped in front of my crib and the dark lord to try and defend me. She bumped into my crib causing me to stumble and hit the corner of my crib on my head. Besides that, the killing curse does not leave any mark on the body of anyone hit with it. How in the hell could a curse that kills instantly and doesn't leave a scar, leave a scar and let's someone survive it...The answer is it doesn't. Now do you have any other proof to support that title."

Amelia who was frowning said "No."

Harry nods and said "Well this has been a waste of time." before he apporated away.

Appearing several blocks away Harry pulled out his pocket watch and began to wind it.

Looking at the clock Harry read

**10:14 am, July 1st 1991**

Closing his watch Harry looked up and smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter sat at a table in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Ally wearing the same cloths as before but this time he also had a gray fabric fedora hat over his head and a pair of sunglasses on. Sitting in front of him was a cup of ice coffee on the table next to a small journal.

Harry reached forward and took a sip of his coffee and sat it back down before picking up the small journal and read

**Hello Harmony, **

**Today was the first day I have set foot away from the Hollow since I last saw you. It took me a while to come to terms with what happened that day...If it hadn't of been for Bebe, my house elf, then I would most likely have died before now.**

**Thanks to her I rebuilt myself into someone I think you would be proud to have known...I explored the Hollow completely and believe that I have learned all it's secrets. Using those secret's I have taken my first steps into the river.**

**Arriving in London I began to explore my world with a new understanding. In doing so I encountered the ****Leaky Cauldron where I discovered a few answers about my past that have eluded me. I now know that the person who killed my parents was called the Dark Lord. I have also learned someone is using my tragic past as propoganda. While the information the propoganda claims is some what true from the memories I have seen in a pensive I am unsure if this Dark Lord is truly dead as they claim as well as how the information was obtained. When I asked about it I learned that no one knew who is actually responsible for the propoganda.**

**Having learned all I could at the moment I then fled the scene and used my bridge to cross the river to head back up stream. **

**Once I arrived on the other side I decided to observe to see if there was another traveler like myself and upon learning there was another traveler on the other side of the river I had Bebe deliver a message to him about the bridge I made. **

**The other traveler upon contact with my message gained the knowledge of my journey. Thanks to this one journey ended and another began. The traveler decided to send a message back to his family about what he learned...I realise now, that is how my journey began when I left my aunt's house. I was given a message from another traveler who crossed the river but only part of the message was recieved. Someone must have damage the letter in transit because I now know that I didn't recieve the full message.**

**Deciding to learn from my discovery I wrote back home so someone there would learn about the river and about my journey. That means someday I might see you again since I sent back infomation that will help your mother and grandparent's to be healthy with thier condition that will help them make a full recovery.**

**Harry**

Nodding to himself Harry thought "_I believe Harmony should be able to decode that."_ and he looked around before standing up and began to head toward Gringott's.

Entering Gringott's Harry eyes widen slightly as he read the message on the silver doors

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there**_

Snorting to himself Harry thought "_So the money is in vaults hidden underground. Why enter through the main entrance when you could come in from somewhere outside. Wonder what kind of protection they have against that."_ as he kept walking on into the main part of the bank.

In the lobby Harry looked at the goblins tellers and got in the shortest line.

After a few minutes the goblins teller looked at Harry and sneered at him as he said "And what do you need."

Harry thought "_Thank god for the books on Goblin's I read."_ and said in a commanding tone "I seek what is due to me."

The goblins teller nods his head and motioned toward another goblins who came forward and the teller said "Take this person to the halls of records and have him tested...Please follow Slayguard here."

Harry nods and said "May your enemies blood flow like the gold in your vaults."

The goblins said "May your enemies gold flow to you as thier blood flows across your blade."

Harry turned and began to follow Slayguard.

Entering a side door they soon entered into a long hallway before coming to a blood red door and Slayguard open the door and said "Have a seat. Grudgepick will be with you shortly."

Harry walked into the room and there was a set of chairs facing a stone chair on the other side of a marble desk and Harry sat down.

A few minute later a wall shimmered as an archway appeared an another goblins walked out of the archway that vanished after he entered the room and said "My name is Grudgepick. What do you need of me."

Harry said "I seek what is due to me."

Grudgepick grunts and said "Very well." as he turned and grabs a bowl, a vial of blue liquid, a knife, and a book and he opens the book to a blank page after setting the other items on the table. He then pours the vial of blue liquid in the bowl and holds the knife toward Harry and said "Cut your palm with this blade and let the blood flow into this bowl until the blue liquid turns gold. Once that happens the wound will heal as if it was never there."

Harry nods and does as he was told and after the cut healed he watched Grudgepick pour the gold liquid on the blank page of the book and within moments words began to appear.

Grudgepick looked at the words a moment before his eyes widen slightly and looked at Harry and then back at the book and said "I shall return shortly." as he grabbed the book and quickly left through the arch that had became visible again.

Harry frowned and pulled out his watch from his pocket and looked at the the time and began to wait.

10 minutes later the arch appeared again and Grudgepick stood there and said "Follow me." as he began to walk down the hall but the arch remained visible.

Harry got up and began to follow and they soon came to a pair of golden doors and Grudgepick opened the door and said "Step inside."

Harry stepped in and saw what looked to be a thrown room and sitting on the golden thrown on the far side of the room was a goblins wearing black and gold armor who unlike the other goblin's Harry had seen, this one was twice as big and looked to be have large muscles.

Grudgepick bowed and said "Lord Ragnok, this is the person I told you about."

The now identified Ragnok said "You are Harry James Potter, correct."

Harry said "Yes."

Ragnok said "You were born July 31, 1980, correct."

Harry nods and Ragnok said "Then if that is correct, can you explain why your blood says that you are in fact many years older then the 10 year old child I should be speaking to."

Harry frowns and said "Are you familiar with the legend of the deathly hollows Lord Ragnok."

Ragnok eyes narrowed and said "What does a myth have to do with this matter."

Harry whose eyes had stayed locked on Ragnok's said "I travel freely across the same river as my ancestor's."

Ragnok's eyes widen slightly before his lip twitched upwards and said "I see...Grudgepick, leave us. I wish to speak with him privately."

Grudgepick quickly leaves the room and Ragnok turned to Harry "I believe I have a proposition for you that would be mutually benificial." as a smirk appeared on his face.


End file.
